The Truth I Owe You
by PaganDruidFuneral
Summary: Takes place during Catching Fire before the quarter quell. Please review! Rated M for some smut.


Even though she was alone in the room, Katniss could not help the warm blush rising to her cheeks. Repressed feelings for Peeta started to flood her mind. She felt something for him, and always had. It wasn't until this moment that she let these feelings come out and be questioned. She always shoved the thoughts of him back as far as she could.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Katniss jumped in suprise when she heard the shower in the adjoining bathroom turn on. She had insisted that Peeta shower in her room. This was the last night they had together in Capitol comfort where that could hold each other through the night and battle the nightmares. Katniss feared that if he went to his own room, they would be locked away from each other for the rest of the night, and would not see each other again until the dreaded quarter quell in the morning.

As she listened to the water fall from the shower, she could not help picturing Peeta standing naked in a spring rain. Glistening as the droplets rolled down his body. She felt the heat of a blush rise to her cheeks again. Was it wrong for her to think like this? She started to feel a little guilty about Gale, but quickly pushed the thought away. Deep down she knew she would never see Gale again. She was determined to save Peeta. Gale would move on. But would Peeta?

Her feelings for Peeta were becoming clearer. No longer having anything to lose, no cameras here to pressure her to act like a lovesick child, no responsibilities for her family. All the weight off her shoulders gave her the chance to decide. She had to tell Peeta how she felt. She owed it to him and to herself.

Katniss gave into impulse. She slid off the bed and started to peel away the transforming mockingjay dress from the night's tribute interviews. With every step she took towards the bathroom door, another little piece of costume was tossed to the floor. She started to get very nervous once she had made it right up to the door and was in nothing but her underwear. Katniss brought her hand to the knob and stopped right as her finger tips touched it. She could hear Peeta humming a silly tune. She could not help her grin and stifled a giggle. Shaking with nerves, Katniss slid out of her underclothes and quietly opened the door.

Steam from the shower floated from the bathroom and danced around her naked body. She had to squint to try to see Peeta through the warm and gentle fog. It was impossible. Using her hunter's ears, Katniss followed the sound of his humming and crept through fog. As she neared his hum, Katniss could make out his strong body beneath the hot stream of the shower. Her heart began to pound. She knew he was oblivious; she could easily run away, dress in her nightgown and climb beneath the sheets. Although, she could not help being intrigued by the thought of having her nakedness so close to his. She crept up closer, never taking her eyes off his beautiful skin as the water ran down him.

Peeta gasped in shocked when the clear door of the shower slid to the side and revealed a naked and glowing Katniss stepping in to join him under the water. His hands found her hips and held her at a slight distance. He did not hide the fact that he was looking her up and down. From her soaked hair, to her beautiful, round breasts, to her long and smooth legs. Peeta began to blush when one of her hands stroked a stray and wet hair from his forehead and he realized her eyes where wandering up and down his body as well.

He was pleasantly confused by the turn of events. Peeta opened his mouth a barely uttered her name before Katniss passionately yet gently grab the hair at the back of his head and pulled him into a long and deep kiss. Peeta could feel his heart flutter. He knew this moment was special. This was the first real kiss that Katniss had initiated. No cameras and no capitol to impress. Peeta, a boy who was sure to die in the following days of the quarter quell, was the happiest man alive.

Katniss finally pulled away from the initial kiss to look into Peeta's eyes. All she could see was pure happiness. For the first moment in years, she was sure her eyes reflected the same. Katniss and Peeta froze in each others arms as she laid her head to his chest. She soon became mesmorized by the short and excited breaths in his chest.

The excitement of Peeta spurred her on. She brought her lips to his neck and began to kiss and gently suck at his pulse. He gripped her bottom and pulled her as close as he physically could. Katniss gasped in surprise and pleasure. Her heart was pounding beneath her breast. She was both excited and nervous.

"Peeta," she pulled away from his lips and cupped his face with her hands, "I'm sorry for everything Peeta. I'm so sorry for hurting you after the first game. Everything was so confusing".

Peeta tried to speak, but was at a loss for words due to the shock of tonight's events. Instead he moved one hand to stroke her long and dripping hair, and wrapped his other arm around her back. He was afraid to speak. Afraid it would break the spell and Katniss would slip away from him. For the first time, he was the one in confused silence and Katniss was the one spilling her heart to him.

"I … I'm not confused anymore. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure everything out. Everyone thinks I'm so brave, Peeta. But I am not. I've been too scared to ever feel anything for anyone other than my little sister. Too scared to admit my emotions..."

Katniss let out a small sob and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Peeta gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Katniss, you don't have to apologize for ..." He was cut off by Katniss placing a finger to his lips.

"No, I do. I have been lying to myself all along. We may not have much longer together. Tonight is the night for any confessions we may have".

Katniss took a deep breath in and out, then gazed into Peeta's eyes. "Peeta, I love you. I've always loved you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize ..."

Her apology was cut short as Peeta swept her in a spinning embrace beneath the falling water. Peeta was laughing and crying from pure joy. "I love you too, Katniss. I love you too!"

Peeta dipped low to gather Katniss in his arms. Her legs dangled off one forearm and his other supported beneath her shoulders. She curled her arms around his neck as he carried them both to the bed; not bothering to turn off the shower.

Ignoring their soaking wet state, Peeta lowered Katniss and himself to the edge of the bed. Katniss slowly laid down beneath him. She reached out her arms to guide Peeta down to rest on her breast. Their lips met gently at first, and then each kiss became more and more fierce, full of wanting.

Katniss could feel something hard protruding from Peeta and rubbing against her legs and abdomen. She realized with shock and lust that it must be his penis. It excited her to feel how it grew harder and harder the more passionately she kissed him. She herself was feeling hot and wet between the legs and with almost primal instinct, she knew she needed him inside her.

Peeta accidentally bumped his penis against a sensitive mound between her legs which elicited the most lustful moan from her lips. He smiled mischievously and began to rub his penis against the mound until his own carnal needs could no longer take it. He reached the breaking point when Katniss begged him to take her.

Katniss placed her hands on his thighs to gently guide him inside. Peeta's breath became shallow as pleasure rose from his shaft and all through his body. Katniss squirmed and moaned, feeling the most perfect mix of pain and pleasure as Peeta's girth slowly made its way inside.

Her lover almost seemed frozen and unsure of what to do next. Katniss pulled him down for a kiss and began to rock her hips against him. Peeta moaned and closed his eyes and then began to match her pace, thrusting ever so gently.

Katniss had a playful gleam in her eye as she wrapped her legs around his thrusting body an flipped their coupled pair over. She began to rise and fall on the shaft of his penis, enjoying the sight of Peeta on his back with the happiest smile on his face. Peeta gripped her hips and began to help her push up and down on his throbbing member. When he began to thrust as well, Katniss felt an unimaginable pleasure swelling from between her legs. She began to push up and down harder and faster until she near screamed in ecstasy from her orgasm.

Peeta began to thrust even harder, to prolong her peak. He could feel the inside of Katniss tightening around him and rubbing his penis to the peak as well. Finally he burst within her and felt himself spill all his love and happiness inside her glowing body. He groaned and held Katniss tight against him.

They stayed like that in silence for a moment, looking into each others eyes while he was still inside. Katniss rolled off and they both laid on their sides, facing each other.

"You … are amazing," Peeta panted, "I dreamed of this happening but never …"

Again, he was cut off by Katniss. This time by her lips. Peeta gathered her into his arms and laid her against his chest. They fell asleep in each others arms, not thinking about the days to come in the arena. They were content in knowing no matter what the Capitol threw at them, they had a bond that could never break and love that would outlast eternity.


End file.
